


Shiro x Reader Ficlets

by nsfwvoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self indulgence basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwvoltron/pseuds/nsfwvoltron
Summary: A collection of Shiro x Reader mini stories. Leave suggestions in the comments ;)





	1. Chapter 1

No one was exactly calm in the first place, but with Shiro acting like he'd blown a gasket for the past few days, we were all on edge. So much so, even Allura seemed worried.  
"He looks like he could kill an entire Galra army with his bare hands. I wonder what's got him so pissy." Lance muttered as he flopped into his seat in the commons, playing on his Altean equivalent of a smartphone. I quickly nodded in agreement, uneasy that the strongest link in team Voltron was so volatile right now.  
"Seriously. Should I try and talk to him?" I suggested a bit hesitantly, tapping my nervous fingers on the arm of my chair. I could be in for the worst silent treatment of my life or the terrifying amount of yelling. It needed to happen sooner or later, or he'd be distracted and vulnerable to the inevitable fleet of Galra fighters trying to pinpoint our exact location.  
"I guess. Shiro isn't one to get angry over nothing, though. Maybe talking to him could cool him off." The blue paladin just shrugged and took a sip from his water pouch and turned off his device. "It's worth a shot. If I could guess, he's either training his ass off in the training deck or doing his eight hundred pushups in his room."  
"Alright... If you don't hear from me before dinner, please come check and see if I'm still alive." I joked, but I was admittedly worried Shiro would snap on me, despite his nature. Lance laughed along with me, patting my back when I stood up.  
"Roger that, [Y/N]."  
\---  
I had finally found the black paladin after about ten minutes of wandering the castle, hearing from Keith who was training in the formal room that Shiro hadn't bothered to stay after he showed up. I shuffled down to his room, seriously reconsidering as I approached the metal door. My mind and heart were racing, wondering if he'd just get even more mad that I bothered him. Was he even going to answer the door?  
Just as I rose my fist to knock, the door slid open and my knuckles met the much taller man's chest. I immediately put my hand to my side as I saw his disgruntled expression, chuckling anxiously and forcing a smile. I slowly brought my eyes to his, the grey of his irises much darker than usual.  
"Uh- hey! S-sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering why you're so mad? I'm- I mean, everyone's really worried. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just afraid something was wrong." I cut myself to make sure I wasn't rambling, not wanting to make him any madder than he already was. He just pushed past me though, his expression now completely stoic beside his huff in response. I backed up in fear of him yelling, biting my lip.  
"Just stress. I can't do much." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear as he walked further down the hall, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Woah, wait! That isn't true! How do you think I made it as long as I did in the garrison?" I folded my arms, thinking of a million ways I got rid of my stress from tests and simulators. I started to follow after him, his anger now making some serious sense, but it was clear he hadn't tried everything. It wasn't going to be easy to say, but he seemed miserable.  
"[Y/N], I've tried everything I can think of. I think I just have to wait it out." He sighed and turned around, looking exasperated and exhausted.  
"I beg to differ. You obviously haven't tried it all." I said proudly at first, then diverting my attention to my shoes now that I had put myself in this situation. It was either going to bite me in the ass later or save the crew's sanity, but I'd be embarrassed either way.  
"Really? What could I have possibly missed?" He took a few steps towards me, trying to look like he wasn't desperate for an answer, but failed pretty badly.  
Now I had just flustered myself. Of course, this method was unethical and completely risky to say to a man of much higher power, especially since I was attracted to him. The thing was, it had been proven years ago that an orgasm could be an amazing cure for stress, and who doesn't want to think about Shiro in that situation? None of the crew, except for maybe Pidge, could deny that if Shiro wanted to blow off some steam, they wanted it to be with them. I wouldn't mind whatsoever, mostly because I had had my fair share of dirty thoughts of the amazingly attractive paladin.  
My blush and fidgeting seemed to really catch his attention since I usually wasn't this shy around any of the crew. He had to know something was up.  
"Don't keep me waiting now. You gotta tell me." Shiro tapped his foot impatiently and folded his arms like I had, walking back toward me until he was only about a foot away. Now I really had to say it, or the consequences might be even worse.  
"W-well, pleasure helps," I whispered, looking down at my hands. "Specifically if you cum." My face was bright red now, probably even visible in the dim lighting of the hallway.  
"Huh. I actually hadn't thought of that." Shiro said inquisitively, taking another step closer. "Is it better by yourself, or the opposite?" My head shot up at that, my cheeks burning brightly from how flustered this was making me.  
"Uh- um, well, I'm not quite sure. I didn't have anyone in the garrison to try it with." My voice was still quiet, but I was surprised I was even sharing this with him. I never imagined something like this to really happen in real life.  
"In that case, care to join me? Let's find out together." His tone was a smooth purr that made my face burn even brighter, but how could I turn that down?  
I nodded very quickly, chewing on my lip nervously as he laughed and took one of my hands. Shiro then began to lead me into his room, but since my smaller legs couldn't keep up, he pretty much dragged me. I wasn't complaining though, after all, I had just been waiting for an opportunity like this to arrive.  
Even before the door had closed behind us, Shiro had me pinned against the wall, his lips just barely ghosting over mine. I hastily closed the gap and pressed myself against his chest, only for him to take control and lead the rough kiss. I melted into him, grabbing the fabric of his vest as he nipped my bottom lip.  
"Just this is helping already... I can't believe I didn't do this sooner."  
"What, were you going to ask me for this recently?" I joked, gasping when he bit harder on my lip.  
"Actually, yes. I just couldn't figure out how to do it without sounding like someone straight out of a romance movie or a douchebag." He chuckled, kissing the edge of my lips and trailing down to my neck. He licked and sucked at the skin as he went along, leaving small marks before he decided to sink his teeth into my neck. It ripped a moan from me, and my hips pressed forward to meet his. My eyes widened when I felt him against me since the rumors of Shiro were now proven true, to me at least. He was pretty big all around...  
"[Y/N]..." He warned, panting softly against my neck. I only smiled at this and started unzipping his vest, the rest of his clothes following after he tossed it to the floor. I sunk onto my knees to slide off his jeans, smirking as he kicked them off eagerly. I kissed his cock through his boxers, and the sound I got in response made the heat between my legs get a little more intense.  
"Damn..." I murmured as my fingers curled under the elastic of his boxers, teasingly making their removal slow. I slid my hands back up his strong thighs after his last piece of clothing was off, but I let one of my hands wrap around the thick base of his length. I looked up at him as I dragged my tongue along his shaft, then kissed the tip once I reached it. He made another wonderful sound, so I sunk down on his cock to coax more from him. He stared intently as I got used to the feeling, his face now bright red and his lips barely parted as he panted. I eased farther down with one of my hands on his thigh and the other wrapped around what I couldn't reach. I could hear his breath hitch as I sucked and licked at what I could, working what I couldn't with my hand. He let out a shaky sigh and tangled his fingers in my hair, trembling as he held himself against the wall.  
"H-holy shit..." Shiro said with a breathy chuckle, while I just hummed against him. I went a bit past my comfort zone, having to hold back a small cough as his large cock touched the back of my throat. He groaned and pressed his forehead to the wall in front of him before he decided it was too much and pulled my head away. He picked me up and sat me on his lap once he plopped down on his bed, pulling off my shirt hungrily. His hands quickly grabbed at my breasts through my bra, the cold metal of his hand making me shiver gently. It did feel nice though, as the temperature adapted to my hot skin.  
"Feel good?" Shiro murmured, obviously enjoying himself as I just giggled in response.  
"Mhmm. Have you done this before?" I asked, tilting my head and grinning as I reached behind me to unclip my bra for him. His eyes immediately widened as it slid off my shoulders, and I could feel his cock eagerly twitch between my thighs. He was so cute when he was this naive. His hands then rose back to my chest to explore the new territory just waiting for him.  
"I-I uh, was too busy with garrison stuff before the Kerberos mission, and haven't had much free time up here." His voice was soft while he shook his head in response and let his thumbs graze my nipples, making me sigh absently. He noticed the sensitivity and took to circling his fingers around the flesh as well as pinching it.  
"Well, mm, we've got until dinner for you to have your fun." I purred, moaning once he leaned down to replace one of his hands with his tongue so he could slide off my pants. He tossed them to the side when he was finished, and his attention was now drawn to the visibly soaking mess that was my panties. His hands slid down the expanse of my stomach to my waistband, but he changed his mind quickly and rested his hands on the insides of my thighs.  
"So wet... This all 'cause of me?" Shiro said with a sly grin, sliding one of his fingers up until he reached my clit. I gasped softly when he pressed down, nodding frantically at his question. He surprised me when he started rubbing at the very delicate skin, my legs beginning to shake from the teasing.  
"N-ngh, you sure you haven't done this before?" I asked through heavy pants, guiding his finger to a place where my legs started to tremble even more.  
"Scout's honor." He chuckled. "Sadly, I think I was the only guy to actually paid attention in sex ed." Shiro pressed a kiss to my forehead after he spoke, his comment only made me laugh and shake my head. Almost instantly that laugh turned into a moan as he slid off my underwear, continuing to rub my clit where I had guided him.  
I was pouring out sounds now, mostly because of the direct touch and how amazing he was at this, but more of it was from the pleasure he derived as well. He was gently grinding against my thigh, slick from how much he was turning me on, his breath barely on my skin.  
"Fuck, cl-close..." I whimpered as his finger moved faster, gentle praises filling my ear soon after I had spoken. I almost couldn't handle it, and my hands scrambled to grab onto the sheets beneath me. My orgasm took me by complete surprise, and Shiro was quick to help me ride it out with extra touches all over as I yelped his name. Though, as I barely slumped from the exertion, he lifted me up to slide me down onto his thick cock. It made me cry out in pleasure, the pain that would have followed being deflected by the oversensitivity of absolutely everything. My eyes brimmed with tears of pleasure and I used on hand to pull at his hair and the other to claw at his back while he filled me up entirely with his length.  
"Sh-shit, you're tight." He grunted as my hips twitched against him, and forced the very excited black paladin to thrust into me a bit sooner than he had planned.  
"No! You're just really f-fucking huge~!" I slurred and rested my face on his shoulder, pulling his hair harder. This only made him growl lustfully and flip the two of us over and fuck me with a slamming pace.  
It wasn't long before I was a sobbing wreck beneath him, whimpering at every one of his animalistic moves. I guess the gentle part of him snapped, and he lost control, but I didn't mind at all. When I opened my eyes to look up at him, his moans and gorgeous expressions only made this better. His teeth were dug far into his bottom lip, his hair matted and plastered on his forehead, and his amazingly gentle eyes were locked on mine.  
"So beautiful, fuck~..." Shiro hissed as he now fucked me at full force, immediately prompting my nails to dig into his back. My back arched so far I was sure I'd snap in half, but it didn't matter after his hips tilted further up to directly slam against the most sensitive spot inside me. I came very soon after, screaming out in pure ecstasy.  
"Shiro! O-oh god, yes!" I whimpered, tensing around him off and on with the insane orgasm I had just had. It seemed as though he couldn't handle it, and had to pull from my soaking heat before he had cum as well. He came across my stomach with a whiny groan, the sound alone enough to make me cum once more if I weren't so worn out.  
We both had to take a moment of harsh breathing and twitching to gather ourselves, but Shiro insisted to clean me up despite his obvious exhaustion. I protested tiredly, not wanting him to dirty his shirt anymore, but he shut me up with a sloppy kiss as he did anyway.  
After that, he flopped onto the bed and dragged me over to cuddle as he lazily pulled the covers over us as well. It was nice, seeing all these sides of him, but of course, the relaxation didn't last long, because a few minutes later, Lance swung the door open without a single knock.  
"You dead, [Y/N]-" He stared at the two of us with a dropped jaw, guessing very correctly on what had happened not too long ago. He spun on his heel and shivered in disgust, folding his arms.  
"Dinner's ready, you freaks." He said before shutting the door behind him, leaving me and Shiro very embarrassed. Shiro groaned and hid his face in my chest, not budging otherwise.  
"Let's just get some food later? I'm not up for whatever will go down with the crew." He whispered, clinging to me sleepily. I agreed silently and wrapped my arms around him, the two of us falling asleep moments later. Food could wait, and so could an explanation.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) hasn't been very good lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this at about 6 a.m. before school, sorry for any shitty writing :/

I was easily overtaken by Shiro’s strength as he pushed me against the wall, a breathy chuckle leaving my lips as the cold metal bit on my bare skin. This, of course, wasn’t the kitchen or living room wall, since plaster wasn’t ideal to secure restraints. The ‘decorative’ golden metal lattice in our bedroom was good for two things, making a nice accent to the lilac paint, and wonderful for securing bondage.  
“Aren’t you going to tell me what I did wrong, Sir?” I teased and reached to tug on Shiro’s tie, only to be stopped by his strong hands pinning my wrists above me. I giggled as he replied with cuffing my wrists and ankles far enough apart so that he could do as he pleased. I was interested in what he was planning though since I was still wearing my panties.  
“Takashi~” I purred, only to be cut off.  
“Don’t act coy with me.” He hissed, pulling something from his suit pocket. The black silk was easily recognized as he favored this particular item.  
“Sir, you know I always love the punishments you give me. You sure this is going to be different?” I hummed as Shiro placed the blindfold over my eyes and tied it behind my head. The sensory deprivation was exhilarating, each brush of his calloused fingers making me tremble in excitement.  
“We’ll see about that this time.” He whispered into my ear before I felt him move away. The next thing I heard was a familiar buzz, and Shiro’s footsteps inching closer until the sleek vibrator was pushed firmly against my clit. A gasp was ripped from me as my knees tried to buckle despite the shackles around my ankles. But, as soon as the amazing feeling started to come over me, Shiro pulled the toy away.  
“Shiro! Don’t stop, please!” I whimpered, pushing my hips out desperately. After all, he hadn’t let me cum for almost a week now. I was very impatient.  
“Oh, (Y/N).” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I had been going so easy on you until the stunt you just pulled.” This only made me whimper again. We had just been at a dinner party for Shiro’s work, and under the table, I had decided to let my hand wander all the way up his thigh. Soon, it made its way into his slacks and discreetly went around his thick cock to jerk him off. It was wonderful for me, but my boyfriend didn’t seem too happy once I was keen on making him cum.  
“M-ah! You didn’t let me finish you off!” I moaned out as he turned up the intensity and dragged the toy from my navel back to the front of my panties.  
“And embarrass me in front of my employees? I took you on the promise you made on behaving, and that was very much broken. Which means you don’t get to cum until you start being good.” A curt chuckle rumbled from him and I heard him switch the vibrator off, which made me whine. This was such sweet torture. My thighs trembled when I felt him walk closer and pull off my blindfold, seeing he had taken off his blazer and tie. The next thing my eyes wandered upon were his slacks, which were visibly bulged from his erection.  
“Now, you get to watch me cum since you’ve caused this mess,” Shiro muttered, sitting on the bed as he slipped his pants off just enough to free his cock. God, I wanted him inside of me so badly. His dark grey eyes locked on my body as he started stroking his length, and a part of me wondered if he was doing this just to torture me more. Of course, he was, wasn’t he?  
“Sir, let me help you~ Please!?” I tried not to sound too desperate as I spoke, but I had faltered as soon as he groaned my name. My eyes were locked on his every move and I could feel myself becoming wetter from his absolutely sexy teasing. My legs were shackled too far apart to squeeze my legs together, so I just went limp as the sturdy leather cuffs held me to the metal latticework.  
“You’re such an asshole…” I muttered as my hips rocked mindlessly, needing friction so much as the punishment started to become unbearable. I wasn’t giving up so soon though. He was soft-hearted after all, so maybe enough whining would win him over.  
I ate my words after what seemed like an hour of whimpering and pulling against the restraints. He wasn’t giving up easily either, and my patience was wearing thin. Maybe he had won this round.  
“Daddy! God- please fuck me, I promise I’ll be good!” I cried out, not being able to take the nearly painful throbbing between my legs. “I’ll do anything! Please just fuck meee~!”  
“Hah, anything, (Y/N)?” Shiro said in a sly tone. He stood and walked over, kicking his slacks and boxers off all the way as he did. He was only in his unbuttoned dress shirt with his tie hanging off of his shoulders and his dick so perfectly hard in his hand. I couldn’t handle all of this teasing now, especially since I had given in. Why wouldn’t he just let me cum already?  
“Y-yes, anything! Please just fuck me senseless…”  
“Ah, I think you forgot something, sweetheart.”  
“Please fuck me senseless, Daddy!” I nearly yelled from my impatience, throwing my head back against the metal behind me.  
“Good girl. Now, when I take off these cuffs, you’ll lie down on the bed for me, slide off those panties and take everything I give you. Got it?” Shiro purred, pulling the keys from his breast pocket.  
“Yes, Daddy.” I panted, biting my lip eagerly as he started to unlock the cuffs. As soon as I could I pulled off my soaked underwear and kicked it somewhere while Shiro slowly walked behind me. I obediently did as he said, writing against the sheets to refrain from touching myself.  
“On your stomach. Hands behind your back.” He commanded. I did so without a second thought, gently wiggling my ass as he climbed on top of me. My hands were bound once again, and Shiro didn’t hesitate to get started, firmly gripping the knot he had made between my wrists to pull me back onto his cock. My back arched while he slid me onto himself and a strangled moan escaped my throat against my will.  
“Yes!” The waiting had been so worth it. Every little bit he moved made sparks jump up my spine and made my legs unwillingly kick and twitch. His fingers moved to dig into my hips and soon being used as a way to move me slowly back to the tip.  
“I’m going to teach you a lesson, (Y/N). Show you what you do to me… so you get a glimpse of how fucking crazy you drive me.” His voice stayed collected as he slammed his hips forward, making my breath stop in its tracks. He didn’t stop relentlessly fucking me, making sure to go as deep as he possibly could with each merciless thrust.  
“Oh- fuck!” I squeaked, not able to form a complete sentence as the pleasure wracked my body. With how fast and harsh he was going, it had made me cum. Unlike usual, he didn’t even give me a second to recover.  
“What is it, too much?” Shiro growled into my ear as he grabbed my jaw, still persistently ramming into me. I just cried out, loving the feeling of him treating me so roughly. The room echoed with the sounds of his small grunts and his hips slapping against mine, each of his strident thrusts making my toes curl. I was edging closer to another orgasm, wailing in pleasure as my wrists shot up and hit Shiro’s stomach. My nails dug into his skin as I was desperate to claw at something via the overstimulation he was fucking me through.  
“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t cum anymore, got it?” Shiro spoke through a moan as his other hand moved away from the knot between my hands only to firmly smack my ass. I could only nod in response since I had been muted by the euphoria. Even my moans and whimpers had gone silent as he wouldn’t let up. I don’t think I had ever seen him so angry, but I sure wasn’t complaining.  
Shiro swiftly leaned back up to untie the restraint and let my hands free so he could flip me onto my back without missing a beat. His fingers dug into my hips and mine clawed at his broad back, every little stimulant soon bringing my voice back to a scream.  
It wasn’t long before his ruthless fucking had brought me climax after climax, and my body was finally starting to give out. By now, Shiro’s back must’ve looked like he had been attacked by a cat and his shoulders were covered in bite marks from my attempts to pull myself together. He seemed to be giving up as well since his thrusts had become sloppy and his noises had grown louder.  
“M-mm, Daddy, I can’t..!” I squeaked, my limbs now going limp as I came once again.  
“Can’t what, sweetheart?” Shiro panted out snarkily. Drool had made its way down my chin as my tongue hung from my mouth tiredly.  
“Puh- Please c-cum for me, Daddy, I can’t take it!” I screamed and trembled weakly, digging my nails into the sheets beneath me as best as I could with how much exhaustion came over me. I heard him grunt shakily as his hips slowed, though he didn't quit at all with his harshness.  
"You think y-you deserve it now?" He pulled out of my entrance as he spoke, letting a sigh of relief come from me. "Ngh, fine. I'll let you off this once. Next time anything like this happens, I won't be so kind."  
"Thank you, Sir!" I cried, watching his hand pump slowly up and down his cock to finish himself off instead of fucking me to do so. It was a kind gesture, so I sat up as much as I could and ran my shaky hands up his thighs and replaced his much bigger and stronger hand with both of mine. He moaned breathily and rested his head on my shoulder, slowly rolling into my hands to get himself off. This was my favorite part. His hands were all over me and soon, his lips and tongue were too.  
"So much fucking better... You needed a lesson." Shiro growled, his nails now scratching my lower back. It was obvious he was close now with his change of tone, hot breath on my skin and how his dick was twitching ever so slightly. My hand eagerly traveled to his balls as I let my other one squeeze his length, which only made him whimper excitedly.  
"Please, 'Kashi... I need your cum so badly~!" I purred while energy I didn't know I had rushed to me just so I could please him.  
"Th-then don't stop." He was trying his hardest to sound commanding but it wasn't working thanks to how wonderfully I was working all of his most sensitive spots. "God, yeah, just like that baby..."  
Within a few moments, Shiro was panting and his thick thighs began to shake as his back arched drastically. A gasp ripped from him, and his lust clouded eyes squeezed shut while he shot his hot cum onto my abdomen. It was absolutely dreamy.  
"Mmm... I love you (Y/N)." Shiro hummed as he recovered from his orgasm, tangling his hands in my hair and laying us down.  
"Love you too, Takashi." I giggled as he lazily grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned me up then wrapped one of his legs around me protectively.   
I wasn't going to burst his proud little bubble just yet, but I was definitely planning on doing something that would make him snap like this again.


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro x Male Reader's first time.

“A-are you sure you’re ready, (Y/N)?” Shiro breathed hesitantly against his lover’s lips, their hips already feverishly pressed together in some hope to relieve the strain against both of their pants.  
“Do I look like I want to walk away with this hard on?” (Y/N) hissed, the thought of stopping now making him very frustrated.   
“I just don’t want to rush this. You haven’t gone further than just touching, have you?” Shiro sighed, trying desperately to hold back his own frustration.   
“You aren’t rushing this. We’ve been together for a few months and when you stop at touching you make it harder for me to ever say no.” (Y/N) scoffed. “Like I’d ever say no to a man as fucking sexy as you in the first place. So yes, I’m ready.”   
“Okay,” Shiro whispered and led (Y/N) to his wonderfully cozy bed, sitting him back so Shiro could pull off (Y/N)’s shirt. Shiro kissed along his neck and chest, trailing his lips and tongue all the way down to (Y/N)‘s waistband before tugging at it with his teeth.   
“O-oh.” (Y/N) muttered, now understanding what he was going to start off with. He surely wasn’t complaining. (Y/N) quickly helped to remove his pants and boxers, no real hesitation to let Shiro see his body. He did trust him after all.   
Shiro’s lips immediately went to kiss up (Y/N)’s thighs, letting his tongue drag along the skin teasingly. (Y/N) whined to push him along, and thankfully Shiro took the hint. His breath against (Y/N)’s cock made him shiver, but once he felt the wonderful wet and warm feeling of Shiro’s tongue against his tip he was already trembling.   
“Pl-please…” (Y/N) whimpered, pressing his hips forward to get more of the euphoric feeling. Shiro chuckled in response and sunk down on (Y/N)’s dick with plenty of perfect slobber helping him down. “Holy shit-! God, you’re good at this~” (Y/N) moaned, slipping a hand into Shiro’s hair to pull it while he bobbed his head. Shiro relaxed a lot more when his hair was pulled, showing how much he loved the feeling.  
With the relaxation, Shiro was able to sink his head as far down as to touch his nose to (Y/N)’s soft, shaven skin. His hands occupied themselves by reaching up to pinch (Y/N)’s nipple and the other went to cup his balls. This ripped a gasp out of (Y/N) and made him pull Shiro’s hair harder.  
(Y/N) was practically crying in pleasure when Shiro’s tongue slid from the top of his cock and back to his thigh as he was pushed back to lie down. Quickly, the torturous pause was replaced by Shiro’s hands roughly grabbing each of (Y/N)’s legs and spreading them. This was all so Shiro could have easier access to (Y/N)’s perineum and his tight hole. Shiro chuckled just barely at how prepared (Y/N) seemed, all nice and shaved like he was expecting something like this to happen. It pretty much was though, since they had a night alone in the castle while the rest of the crew was exploring the space mall once again.   
Shiro didn’t miss a beat when he pressed his face forward to lick the hot skin in front of him, making (Y/N) moan abruptly. Shiro moved further down to focus on preparing him before he was cut off.  
“Take off your clothes too! I’m feeling a little exposed here.” (Y/N) laughed shakily. Shiro happily obliged and pulled off his T-shirt, jeans, and boxers, revealing his very oversized dick. (Y/N)’s jaw dropped in awe, wondering if he could even take that much on his first time. Not to mention how beautiful his glistening skin was, his hair messy from the tugging and his perfectly chiseled muscles. He looked like an absolute dream.  
“Better?”  
“So much fucking better.” (Y/N) breathed, grabbing a hold of Shiro’s hair to push him back into what he had started. Shiro laughed at his excitement but continued with a lick of his lips before he kissed (Y/N)’s pretty hole.   
“Mm, you’re gorgeous. So cute you got all cleaned up for me too.” Shiro murmured, darting his tongue out to massage (Y/N)’s entrance so he could slowly slide inside. “You don’t have to, you know.”  
“Ah!” was the only thing (Y/N) could reply with as Shiro slid his tongue into him.   
“Relax baby, just breathe.” Shiro hummed, slowly loosening (Y/N) up so he could progress faster.  
“F-fuck me with your fingers…” (Y/N) pleaded in a slutty tone, his wide eyes staring wantonly into Shiro’s.   
“Are you sure? You’re still so tight…”   
(Y/N) was way too cocky to refuse a challenge.  
“How else am I going to be able to take your cock? I wanna feel you inside me.” Shiro was shocked by (Y/N)’s words and seemed to lose some of his self-control as he eagerly sucked on a few of his metal fingers. He didn’t want to hurt him unless of course, he was into that. But it could wait.   
Shiro pounced on top of him and slid his still slick fingers inside of (Y/N), making him cry out in surprise at the feeling. The cold metal of his Galra hand was very different compared to (Y/N)’s heated insides.   
“You want to feel me, huh? You have to take this first.” Shiro shifted his fingers around until they brushed against (Y/N)’s prostate and happily stayed there as his hand began to glow. (Y/N) was taken aback by the sight, thinking it was going to be hot, but instead he was paralyzed by a spike of bliss. Shiro’s fingers vibrated oh so perfectly against the bundle of sensitive nerves. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Shiro’s purpose was to truly relax his boyfriend, making it easier for both of them to have fun.  
“Yes!” (Y/N) managed to choke out, now able to squirm from the feeling. “Oooh, fuck- I’m gonna cum already!” He whimpered again and before he knew it he felt the sensation stop.   
“Not until I can fuck you, sweetheart. Just wanted you nice and ready for my fingers.” Shiro purred, now pumping and scissoring his fingers to stretch (Y/N)’s entrance before he did anything that would truly overwhelm him.   
(Y/N) was drooling and panting by the time he was ready for more, barely able to kiss Shiro back by the time he pulled his fingers away. Shiro changed the position effortlessly so (Y/N) was sitting on his lap while he held him up with his strong arms.   
“You ready, darling? Or do you want me to keep playing with you?” Shiro said with his eyes locked on (Y/N)’s. Again, (Y/N)’s outgoing nature only lead him to wet Shiro’s cock with his tongue and lined himself up accordingly. (Y/N) took a deep breath and finally slid onto Shiro’s length, trembling as he did.  
“Fuck.” Shiro breathed, his hands shooting to (Y/N)’s hips to make his descent slower. Shiro has shut his eyes and pressed his head back into a pillow, his lips perfectly parted as his breathing got heavier.   
“So deep!” (Y/N) squeaked once he made it all the way down, having to adjust to the base of the thick cock inside of him. It was thicker than the rest and was quite an uncomfortable stretch, but he was determined. His knees were settled on either side of Shiro’s waist, ready to push back up once he had the strength.   
Shiro happily helped to lift him back up, but (Y/N) took Shiro’s hands and placed them on his thighs so he could drop back and take it even more. Without even thinking, (Y/N) was rolling his hips while Shiro’s entire cock was inside of him, moaning like a glorified pornstar when it hit all of the right places.   
“Oh, mm you’re so good at this.” Shiro was panting and squeezing (Y/N)’s legs as the pleasure shot up his spine. He was surely enjoying the ride.   
“Fuck me!” (Y/N) begged in a much higher pitch, his body lurching forward to kiss his boyfriend feverishly. His nails dug themselves into Shiro’s chest as he felt him move, his loud noises muting as they hit higher and higher with the euphoria.   
The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and Shiro’s loud and forceful grunts and moans, along with the occasional broken squeal from (Y/N).   
(Y/N) was absolutely wrecked. His body felt like it was on fire from how filling and amazing being fucked by Shiro was, wishing he had done this so much sooner.   
“You going you cum untouched, love?” Shiro had noticed that (Y/N) was gradually getting tighter again, along with the aggressive shaking of his legs. (Y/N) replied with a vigorous nod and Shiro stopped moving his hips.   
“No, no no no! Don’t stop I’m so close!” (Y/N) sobbed, left shaking and crying on Shiro’s cock. He looked so helpless and wonderful.  
“You can do it, make me cum too baby.” Shiro sighed, starting (Y/N) off by grabbing his hips once again to move him back and forth. “You look so good like this… so fucking beautiful.”   
“Shiro!! Fuck, ah, T- Takashi!” (Y/N) screamed as he came from the small amount of rocking, now uncontrollably twitching and squirming while Shiro was inside of him. The combination of the movement and the most desperate cry of his name made Shiro cum, hard. He shot straight up into a sitting position to hold (Y/N) as he fucked him through both of their climaxes. He was breathing through his teeth and letting out absolutely gorgeous groans, though they died down once he had to pull out of his lover.   
“That,” Shiro took a deep inhale to catch his breath. “Was incredible.”   
(Y/N) could only whine and collapse onto Shiro’s chest, completely drained from his orgasm. Shiro however, took that as an agreement.  
“We can clean up in the morning,” Shiro whispered, pulling the blankets over them sleepily while (Y/N) tried his hardest to catch his breath.   
“O-okay.” (Y/N) used the last bit of his energy to lift his head up and kiss Shiro gently, then mutter against his lips. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, baby. Now get some rest,” Shiro said a sweetly as always since he wanted to treat his boyfriend like a prince. “Because if you're not too sore tomorrow, we can experiment more with things we like.”   
(Y/N) smiled and nodded, loving the sound of that. After all, they hadn’t discussed really anything related to sex before. Who knew how kinky either one of them could be?

**Author's Note:**

> More to come...


End file.
